homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
120915-Letters Parties and Worry
21:36:42 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling sanguineOracle SO at 21:36 -- 21:36:59 GG: I. Have. To. Apologise. For. How. I. Have. Been. To. You. 21:37:49 GG: My. Love? 21:37:52 SO: What? 21:38:04 SO: T.T . o O ( Why? ) 21:39:43 GG: I. Do. Not. Feel. I. Have. Treated. You. As. A. Matesprit. Should.... 21:39:53 SO: T.T . o O ( What do you mean? ) 21:41:24 GG: At. Times. When. I. Should. Ask. Questions. About. You. I. Have. Been. Silent.... I. Have. More. Than. Once. Let. Fears. And. Misunderstandings. Dictate. How. I. Should. Be. With. You. When. I. Should. Have. Just. Talked. With. You.... 21:41:52 SO: T.T . o O ( What brought this on? ) 21:42:25 GG: In. Part. Talking. With. Mr. Aesona.... 21:44:44 GG: There. Were. Things. I. Was. In. Denial. About.... But. I. Want. To. Begin. Anew.... 21:46:47 GG: And. In. A. Way.... It. Seemed. To. Be. Appropriate. To. Start. With. This.... I. Did. Not. Have. Much. Time. To. Write. It. Between. Breaks. During. The. Search. For. The. Missing. Team. Mates.... But.... 21:47:26 GG: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1_CqUPCBsnn1nE13VOytNona-tiI0lS4gZ2gCHFpaC0s/edit?usp=sharing' 21:47:55 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG sent LoveLetter.doc -- 21:47:56 SO: T.T . o O ( Oh Serios. ) 21:48:19 SO: T.T . o O ( <3 ) 21:48:28 GG: <3. 21:49:30 GG: When. Next. We. Meet. Face. To. Face. I. Want. To. Just. Talk. With. You.... 21:49:44 GG: I. Want. To. Know. You. Better. 21:50:32 GG: You. Are. Not. Just. The. Oracle. To. Me.... You. Are. My. Love.... 21:51:19 SO: T.T . o O ( You know where to find me, love. ) 21:51:27 GG: Of. Course.... 21:51:50 GG: There. Is. Something. Else. Though.... The. 12th. Perigee. Is. Coming. Up.... 21:51:58 SO: T.T . o O ( Oh? What's that? ) 21:52:23 GG: It. Is. A. Troll. Holiday.... Gifts. Of. A. Sort. Are. Exchanged.... And. There. Are. Often. Parties. To. Celebrate. It. 21:53:07 SO: T.T . o O ( Oh! Like Decanting Day? ) 21:54:11 GG: I. Would. Presume. So.... 21:54:23 GG: If. It. Sounds. Similiar. To. You. 21:55:23 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes, it's the only time we formally exchange gifts. ) 21:55:44 GG: As. It. Stands.... Miss. Aaisha. Is. Planning. On. A. Party. And. Would. Like. Your. Help. On. The. Matter.... And. I. Would. Be. Honored. If. You. Would. Be. My. Date. For. The. Party.... 21:56:55 SO: T.T . o O ( I would love to go with you, my dear. ) 21:58:24 GG: That. Is. Most. Excellent. My. Love.... I. Am. Not. One. For. Parties. Usually.... But. With. Both. Friends. Being. There. And. You. My. Love. I. Am. Certain. It. Will. Be. An. Event. To. Remember. 22:02:01 SO: T.T . o O ( What does one usually wear to this sort of thing? Official robes? ) 22:02:55 GG: I. Would. Imagine. So.... I. Myself. Need. To. Find. Some. Means. To. Get. A. Hold. Of. My. Formal. Dress. Uniform.... I. Had. Not. Thought. To. Take. It. With. Me. 22:04:19 SO: T.T . o O ( Check your hive? ) 22:04:43 GG: Well. Of. Course. It. Would. Be. There. But. I. Am. Not. There.... 22:05:27 SO: T.T . o O ( Do you need a portal? ) 22:06:01 GG: I. Will. At. Some. Point. Though. For. Now. I. Need. To. Continue. To. Search. For. The. Three. Missing. Teammates.... 22:07:14 GG: But. Once. They. Are. Found. I. Would. Like. To. Access. My. Hive. For. The. Outfit.... 22:07:40 SO: T.T . o O ( Of course, dear. ) 22:07:49 SO: T.T . o O ( Did Nyarla tell you about Carayx? ) 22:07:54 GG: Yes. 22:08:14 GG: That. Is. Quite. Worrisome. If. You. Can. Not. See. Miss. Suproc. Anymore.... 22:10:08 GG: I. Am. Still. Hopeful. That. They. Will. Be. Found. Along. With. Madame. Cenero. And. Mr. Milo. 22:17:20 SO: T.T . o O ( Sorry my love, I am looking. ) 22:17:29 SO: T.T . o O ( Trying to find them. ) 22:18:32 GG: Thank. You. For. That. My. Love.... There. Is. No. Need. To. Apologise. 22:20:59 GG: The. Aid. In. That. Endevour. Is. Most. Welcome. For. The. Remaining. Two. That. Can. Be. Found.... 22:21:05 SO: T.T . o O ( I found Milo ) 22:21:19 GG: Ah. Where. Is. He? 22:21:43 SO: T.T . o O ( He's in another house in the small village you and Nyarla just left. ) 22:22:35 GG: We. Must. Have. Just. Missed. Him.... So. Far. The. Inhabitants. Have. Not. Paid. Us. Much. Notice.... I. Believe. He. Will. Be. Safe. There.... 22:24:28 SO: T.T . o O ( Carayx I still cannot locate. Lila... ) 22:24:31 SO: T.T . o O ( Oh no. ) 22:24:42 GG: What. Is. It? 22:25:02 SO: T.T . o O ( She's dead. ) 22:25:13 GG: What? 22:25:57 GG: That.... But.... It. Should. Be. Alright.... She. Still. Has. Her. Dream. Self.... 22:26:46 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. but for how long. ) 22:26:54 GG: What. Do. You. Mean? 22:27:06 GG: Is. Her. Dream. Self. In. Immediate. Danger? 22:31:51 SO: T.T . o O ( I don't know ) 22:31:58 SO: T.T . o O ( Something is going on. ) 22:32:03 SO: T.T . o O ( I... I'll get back to you. ) 22:32:05 SO: T.T . o O ( I love you. ) 22:32:13 GG: I. Love. You. Too. 22:32:20 SO: T.T . o O ( We're still on for the Perigee. Don't worry. ) 22:32:20 -- sanguineOracle SO gave up trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 22:32 -- Category:Serios Category:Libby